


Sneaking Out

by HazelBite



Category: Space Cases (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBite/pseuds/HazelBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radu hears something he probably shouldn't have…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to "Up Against a Wall" and "Watcher in the Night". How they first got together.
> 
> Written for 30 kisses on LJ. Prompt #24: good night.

Radu heard him leave early in the morning. They all had class in a few hours and any normal teenager would be asleep right now.

But not Harlan.

Radu knew he had been sneaking out every morning for the last couple weeks. He knew this because as quiet as Harlan thought he was being, it was still unbearably noisy to Radu.

He was starting to get frustrated with the whole thing and decided that that was it. He was going to find out where Harlan went and hopefully think of someway to convince him to stop.

Radu waited a few moments and then rolled out of bed and crept to the door. Out in the hallway, Radu could hear that Harlan had turned right and so he set out to follow him, keeping his distance.

There was the soft whooshing of another door at the end of the hallway and Radu knew that this one led into one of the rarely used washrooms on board.

Radu began to wonder why Harlan would be sneaking out just to use a toilet when there was one right next to the boy's bunk room.

He lingered a short way down the hallway, making sure to keep hidden in case Harlan suddenly came back out again, when the sounds started to drift toward him. They seemed unusually loud, even to his ears.

They were indistinct at first, low and mumbled. Radu inched closer until he was right outside the door. Harlan wasn't sick, was he? And then he recognized it: the rhythm, the movement of skin against skin and he could feel his face grow warm. He was so stupid! It was obvious now why he had been sneaking around.

It was also obvious what Harlan's moans were doing to him as well.

Harlan's pitch and speed had begun to increase before Radu could even think that it would be better to leave and pretend he hadn't followed Harlan. After all, no one would know.

Except himself, and that was the problem wasn't it?

His better judgment was soon eclipsed by his need, by the breathy moans Harlan was making, by his own imagination showing him exactly what Harlan was doing behind that door.

Radu undid his pants and thrust his hand inside biting his lip to keep from making any sounds at all. He slumped against the wall, head back as he worked his hand furiously.

The grunts and groans were all around him now. He shut his eyes and let them take him over the edge, let him think that it was actually Harlan jerking him off and not his own right hand, and then –

\- He heard the loud gasp and the shout, "Radu!"

Radu's eyes snapped open, thinking he was caught, but there was no one there. It took him a moment to calm down, and while his breathing was going back to normal again he realized suddenly: Harlan had been the one to call out his name. Harlan had been thinking about him doing things…

The door whooshed open and Radu hastily tried to do up his pants, but it was too late. Harlan had caught sight of him, eyes wide and Radu wanted to die of embarrassment. For the both of them.

And then Harlan did something Radu had not expected. Instead of running away, or yelling and cursing at him, Harlan was taking a step toward him, eyes focused down.

Radu followed his gaze and saw that his hand was still resting on the waist of his pants, the evidence of his actions easily noticeable.

Radu looked back up, suddenly afraid. What would Harlan think of him? That he was sick or deranged? Would he hate him even more now?

He tensed as Harlan leaned in close and Radu closed his eyes, waiting for the first blow to land.

But it didn't.

Harlan's lips found his instead, sucking and twisting and then Harlan's hand found the crook of his neck and his torso pressed against his.

Radu was stunned into immobility before his instincts took charge and he gripped Harlan's shirt, taking over. Radu pushed the length of his body against Harlan before flipping them both around and pushing Harlan against the wall.

They were pressed against each other everywhere, a fact made clear by their increasingly disheveled state.

Their hips moved frantically and Radu could barely remember how to breathe. He gripped Harlan's hips and pulled him closer. The contact was glorious; they were both panting into each other's mouths now, kissing forgotten as they moved against each other. And now Radu was groaning because he could, because he wanted Harlan to hear him the way Radu had heard Harlan and then they were both coming jerkily and Radu's head fell onto Harlan's shoulder.

Harlan wrapped an arm around Radu's back and Radu leaned against him, listening to the other boy's breath in his ear.

That morning in class they kept giving each other quick looks. Radu caught Harlan's eye a few times and every time the other boy would turn back to glance at his work, Radu would catch the hint of a smile.


End file.
